


Jaskier's Poetry

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Notfic [37]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poetry, aural notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Jaskier looses his poetry notebook. Geralt finds it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Notfic [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/774375
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Jaskier's Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> like all my notfic this story idea is free to a good home.

**Title:** Jaskier's poetry

 **Fandom:** The Witcher

 **Author/ Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskeir

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Length:** 12:35

**Summary:**

> Jaskier looses his poetry notebook. Geralt finds it.

There in not yet a transcript of this story

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Jaskier's%20poetry.mp3)


End file.
